


A little heaven and highschool

by Winterchildboobear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair sucks, Ash - Freeform, Castiel is Awkward, Charlie rocks, Crowley sucks, Cuddles, Dean Winchester /Castiel novak, Destiel Freeform, Destiel Highschool, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Jock Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Silly Dean, but idiots, cas, dammit Cas, dean Winchester/ Castiel - Freeform, dean is a dork, destiel au, everyone is cool, goofy castiel, sick days, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear
Summary: When Dean Winchester moves into town. Castiel is unhappy, After they meet and talk the two become fast friends. Until the bullies who make castiels life hell befriend dean and It all ends.But dean saves him from being beaten again, maybe just maybe the green eyed boy can prove he isn't another jerk





	1. Great, creepy neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so feel free to leave comments and  
> Tips

 

 

Dean sighed as he watched the trees fly by outside the Impala window, the hum of the engine distracting him from Sam and dad fighting over something.

"Dean, are you even listening?" Sam snapped, glancing over at his brother in the back seat. Dean tried to remember what they had been fighting about for the past hour, it was probably school related knowing Sam.

"Huh?"

"Dean, come on man," Sam said shaking his head, which sent his hair flying every which way. Sam was all five feet nine inches of floppy haired dorkyness. As a freshman he was already three inches shorter then Dean who is sixteen almost seventeen standing at almost six feet.

"Sorry, bitch" Dean muttered before turning back to the window.

 "Jerk," Sam shot back.

Holding a smile back Dean stared at the scenery outside. He didn't have to turn around to know Sam was back at frowning towards the back of their dad’s head while he drove. Another hour of awkward silence passed as they drove to the town they were now moving into. After a few wrong turns, John pulled into the drive way, shutting off the car he climbed out and walked towards the house leaving the boys behind. Dean peered at the small blue house skeptically through the cars windows, trying to find something wrong with it so John would have to take them back home. Coming up empty Dean sighed and climbed out of the car with Sam.

"I'm picking my room first!" Sam shouted as he ran after John into the house. Dean chuckled at his brother before slowly trudged after him. Noticing something move out of the corner of his eye, Dean glanced at the neighbor’s house. He watched as the lace curtains whipping shut by someone, frowning Dean shook his head and walked into the house.

 

_Great creepy neighbors._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Six hours later Dean threw himself onto his mattress that lay on the floor. Most of the boxes had been pulled out of the moving van and were scattered throughout the small two-story house. Dean's own things were shoved in a small pile in the middle of his room. Stretching he groaned as his back popped before pushing himself onto his feet again. Sighing to himself, Dean began grabbing the blank faced cardboard boxes and moving furniture again, he had his room set up in less than an hour. After fourteen years of moving ever year after his mom died, Dean had grown use to packing light and easily movable.

Dad tried to keep them happy, but he was a truck driver. he was gone a lot which left Dean to watch Sammy for long periods time, sometimes for months. When John was home he was stern and quiet, that or he was drunk. But even when he was sober enough to talk, he spent it fighting with Sam or not talking at all.

Dean grabbed a picture frame out of a box and smiled sadly as he gentle pulled it closer to see. His mom’s face smiled back at him. Her scarf wrapped around her head was loose and flowing behind her in the picture as she laughed on a swing. It was when Sam had just turned six months old, they had gone to the park for a picnic on a day Mary felt well enough to go outside. She had laughed and smiled more that day then she had in the two years she was diagnosed with stage three cancer. Three months later Mary died. Leaving them all numb and broken. Sam doesn't remember her, so Dean tells him stories about her when he asks since John refuses to talk about her, yelling at both boys if one was to mention her at the wrong time.

"Dean!"

Startled Dean fumbled with the picture before carefully putting it onto his bed stand. "What, Sammy?" Dean yelled back irritated.

"It's Sam!" came back the indignant response. Dean shook his head and chuckled. _THUMP_.

"I'm stuck!"

Making his way into Sam’s room Dean doubled over laughing at the sight of San pinned beneath his mattress.

"Need help, bean pole?" Dean chucked.

"Asshole, just help me!" Sam shouted as he tried to wiggle free.

"Nah, I think you can get it" Dean said walking out again.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. Chuckling Dean listened to Sam struggling with the mattress for a few minutes before Sam whimpered, "Dean, Help."

Shaking his head Dean walked back in and helped tug the giant mattress off Sam’s stomach. Groaning once free Sam flopped backwards again onto the floor.

"Thanks, Dee," He muttered, smiling bashfully at his brother.

"Yeah, whatever," Dean said patting his brothers knee "That’s why you don't need a queen mattress Princess."

 

"My feet hang off the end of regular beds Dean and you know it," Sam pouted. Dean rolled his eyes

 

_Maybe this year won't be so bad_ he thought

"Dean, we have school Monday!" Sam said excitedly. Dropping his head into his hands Dean groaned at the thought of school in two days.

 

_This year is going to suck._


	2. Gabriel keep it in your pants

Castiel frowned from his seat on the couch where he was reading as Michael and Lucy started screaming in the kitchen.

"I don’t really freaking care Michael, so just piss off!" Lucy’s voice boomed.

Lucy _or lucifer_ is Michaels twin. Six feet of rebellious anger and sarcasm, Lucy made sure he owned up to his name. It was funny how much of an opposite he was of Michael. Older by ten minutes Michael was responsible and stern, with blue eyes and neatly cut dark hair Michael held the roll of house leader after their father left. Lucifer constantly ignored his roll of leader and argued with him, fighting like he used to with dad.

At twenty both of the twins had moved back into their child hood home after their dad had called, telling them he had decided that he was going on some sort of trip to find himself after mom died last year. Quitting college Michael found Lucy from God knows where and took over taking care of the younger seven kids.

 

 _Not like I needed dad here, or anyone to help me after mom died_. Castiel thought bitterly, instantly he felt guilty knowing Michael was trying his best to help them.

Stomping into the living room Lucy threw himself onto the recliner and glared at the floor. Castiel snorted and raised his eyebrows at Lucy when turned away, facing the wall.

"We aren't done talking about this Lucifer," Michael said sternly as he walked out of the kitchen. Leaning against the doorway he crossed his arms and stared at his brother, sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance when Lucifer flipped him off.

"Can you two get a room and fight in it and leave us innocent young children away from your yelling and cursing," Gabriel snarked as he flopped himself down onto couch beside Castiel.

"Shut up Gabe, no one asked for your opinion," Lucy snapped.

"Gabriel, really?" Michael asked, exasperated. Gabriel ignored him and stared out of the window.

"Hey, we have new neighbors?"

"What?!" Castiel and Lucifer chorused.

Lucifer Launching himself across the room, landing heavily across Castiel's and Gabriel's backs, ignoring them elbowing him as they all struggled to peer through the curtains. Outside a black car had pulled up in the neighboring drive way. Inside it sat two boys, who were staring at the house as their dad stepped out of the car before walking to the door, he quickly unlocked it and disappeared inside the house without turning back once. Slowly the boys climbed out of the car. The shorter one smiled widely at his brother before whipping around yelling something as he ran away, sending his long hair flying behind him.

"He's hot" Gabriel crooned loudly.

"Keep it your pants, Gabe," Lucy snipped, smacking the back of his younger brothers head.

"Maybe I don't want to," Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"God Gabe, you don’t even know him you're so gross," Castiel groaned at his younger brother.

Outside the older boy turned towards them his eyebrows furrowed.

"Shit, close it quick! Abort mission," Gabriel screeched in his brother’s ear as Castiel snapped the curtains closed. Outside the boy watched the window, his face scrunched in confused. Castiel held his breath from where he was peeking through the curtains. Eventually the boy walked inside. Releasing his breath Castiel flopped backwards against Gabriel.

"Okay, he was hot," Castiel said.


	3. First day of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean groaned as his alarm blared led zeppelin, burrowing his face into his pillow he tried to fall back asleep.
> 
> School shit 
> 
> Launching himself Out of bed dean quickly dove into his closet 
> 
> IM GONNA BE LATE DAMMIT

Dean groaned as his alarm blared Led Zeppelin from somewhere beside his bed, burrowing his face into his pillow, he tried to slip back asleep.

_School shit._

Jumping out of bed Dean dove into his closet.

"I'm going to be late dammit!" Dean muttered angrily as he tugged a pair of jeans on over his boxers. Throwing a shirt over his head Dean ran into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush he set to brushing his teeth as he walked to Sam’s room. Stopping in front of the shut door Dean knocked loudly.

"Rise and shine Sammy, Time to go!" Dean yelled around his toothbrush. Hearing no response, he poked his head into Sam’s room. The bed was empty and neatly made. Glancing around the room he was about to leave when he glanced at the clock,

**6:23**

_that little shit_. Dean finished brushing his teeth and made his way downstairs.

"Sammy!"

"In the kitchen," Sam yelled back. Making his way into the kitchen Dean smiled at his brother from where he was cooking pancakes on the stove.

"You set my clock half an hour early," dean pouted as he sat at the small dining table.

"Maybe," Sam said smiling cheekily as he plopped a plate in front of Dean.

"Where's yours?" Dean asked as Sam handed him a fork.

"Dad and I ate earlier," Sam replied as he handed the syrup to Dean.

"Where's dad?" Dean asked around a mouth full of pancakes.

"Ew, Dean really? That's disgusting, swallow your food first" Sam chastised, shaking his head. Dean opened his mouth showing Sam his half-chewed food.

"You're a freaking jerk," Sam said fondly, Dean chuckled and ate the rest of his food before sitting still and looking at Sam over the table.

"Dad's gone, isn't he?" dean asked. His voice obviously stating that it wasn't a question. Sam nodded and dumped Deans empty plate in the sink, ignoring Dean’s trail of curses.

"That's why you made me breakfast," Dean muttered as he left the room.

"Bobby picked him up earlier today, Dad said he left money in your sock drawer and to take care of his car," Sam yelled after him. Immediately Dean’s head popped through the doorway.

"He left Baby?!" Sam rolled his eyes at the pet name his brother had given the Impala.

"Yes, he left the _car,_ " Sam said, pointedly emphasizing the word car. Dean yelped loudly and ran out of the room again.  

"Come on, Sammy!" Dean yelled excitedly as he grabbed his backpack and dashed out the door with the car keys in hand. Sam grabbed his own bag and locked the door behind him as he stepped outside. The fall air stung his lungs as he walked to the car, climbing inside Sam buckled as Dean started the car, Black Sabbath blasting through the speakers as Dean looked at a map.

"Okay well...we might not be exactly on time," Dean muttered as he squinted at the map. Sam groaned and watched as a bunch of kids poured out of the neighbor’s house, climbing into a minivan they pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey, Dean, follow them!" Sam said pointing at the van. Dean grumbled something about minivans and maps but followed the van none the less.

 

* * *

 

Dean finally parked the car in the schools parking lot. After ten minutes of arguing that no one would mess with the car, Sam dragged Dean towards the school. Kids stood in groups waiting for the school’s doors to open. Dean watched as more kids trickled in joined their groups.

"Oh, screw you!" Someone shouted. Whirling around Dean watched as a red headed girl stomped out of a large circle of people. Most of the people parted out of her way as she muttered and snapped at anyone standing in her way. Behind her a boy was sprawled on the grass, holding his face. Scrambling up he chased after her, grabbing her arm he jerked her around.

"What the hell do you want, Ash!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry," Ash said tugging at the back of his mullet nervously. Dean watched curiously as the girl’s face softened at the sight of the boy shuffling his feet awkwardly. Pulling him into a quick hug the girl smiled widely,

"I forgive you."

"Thanks, Charlie," Ash said smiling widely.

"Never say the Star Wars sequels are better than the originals again," Charlie snapped pointing a finger in his face. Ash raised his hands in surrender. Smiling Charlie turned around almost walking into Dean.

"Oh, sorry!" Charlie yelped as Dean stumbled backwards.

"No, um, sorry my fault," Dean smiled sheepishly as he righted himself. Charlie frowned at him before grabbing his face and pulling him down to her height.

"I don't recognize you"

"mm-ew" Dean said through smashed lips.

"Oh, yeah," Charlie said realizing his position she quickly let go of his face. Dean chuckled and stuck out his hand, "I'm new here, Names Dean Winchester.”

"Charlie Bradbury," Charlie said grasping his hand and shaking it. "You're my new best friend."

"Hey!" Ash shouted from behind her.

"Shut up, Ash, I'm talking to my _NEW_ best friend" Charlie teased sticking her tongue out at him.

"When did you get here?" Ash asked ignoring Charlie's smirk.

"Oh, well me and my brother just moved here with our dad," Dean said turning around to look at Sam, not seeing him Dean frowned and looked around, before spotting him in a crowd of girls and boys, he was laughing and talking with a short blonde boy. Dean couldn't help but be jealous of how Sam looks right at home in new crowds

"My little brother is Sammy over there," Dean told Charlie as he pointed at Sam. Charlie grinned and opened her mouth to say something when the school bell rang.

Everybody surged forward sweeping Sam away from Dean. Gulping Dean ducked his head as he started walking into the building when Charlie suddenly jumped beside him and smiled,

"I'll show you around if you want," she offered. Dean smiled and nodded as they walked through the halls. They talked as they walked, luckily, they had most all the same classes except for art and shop class. Charlie was in calculus, so she wasn't with him in math, but Ash was, who apparently is a genius with computers also. At lunch Charlie sat Dean at her table with a few others. Charlie had introduced him to people through the day. Anne, Dorthy, and Ash sat with them at lunch talking about their weekends and occasionally asking Dean questions, he sat quietly answering questions when asked but other than that he was silent and stuck to watching the others interact. He noticed Sam sitting with his new friends, the short hyper blonde kid was still talking to Sam _and was he eating a candy bar?_

Sam waved at Dean, smiling widely before turning back to his group. Dean smiled glad Sam made friends easily. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a boy plopped himself at the table, handing his tray of food to Ash, he started talked excitedly to Charlie. Dean couldn't help but stare. The boy had large blue eyes and he was gesturing wildly, only pausing to push his curly black mop of hair away from his eyes. Dean also couldn't help but to smile at the large trench coat hanging off his lean frame.

"Dean, are you listening?" Ash asked snapped his fingers in front of Deans face.

"Huh?" Dean asked, tearing his gaze from the boy. Ash rolled his eyes and shook his head. Dean turned back to Charlie and the boy who was now staring at Dean oddly.

"I'm Dean," Dean said smiling widely as he stuck out his hand. The boy looked a bit scared as he stared at the offered hand. After a minute he blushed and cleared his throat before pushing off the table, straightening his coat he turned to Charlie,

"I have to go. Bye Charlie, text me." Charlie gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay Castiel bye!" 

_Castiel, huh, Weird name._


	4. I did not run away

Castiel decided to avoid Charlie and the new kid, _D_ _ean,_ for  the rest of the day.

Castiel grabbed his bag and rushed out of his last classroom when the last bell rang, skillfully avoiding Crowley and Alastair as he ran outside. 

Breathing in the fresh air Castiel shook his head and sat against the school wall, waiting for his brothers. He went over the lunch incident in his head.

Dean had gone to shake his hand and Castiel had panicked and left. 

_freaking idiot._

"Cassy you ready?" A voice said.  Castiel looked down at his younger brother, Balthazar, and smiled. 

"Yeah, Balthy" standing up, Castiel peered behind him,

"Where is Gabe?" Balthazar shrugged and shouldered his backpack as Castiel grabbed his own From the ground. Ruffling  Balthazars blond hair Castiel wrapped an arm over his brothers shoulders as they walked down the stairs. 

Michael was waiting in the mini van as Castiel and Balthazar reached the bottom of the steps. Climbing into the Van Castiel buckeled himself in the front seat as Michael narrowed his eyes. 

"Where is Gabe?" 

"he didn't pick me up from class" Balthazar piper up from where he sat between Esther and Ezekiel in the back of the van.

"Maybe he got lost" gadreel offered. 

"No!" Esther yelled, pointing one of her small hands at the window "He is there"

Castiel rolled his eyes as Gabriel charged towards them, his backpack flopping against his back as he crashed against the van. 

"Freaking idiot" Michael muttered, Gabriel grinned toothily at them through the window and motioned for Michael to roll his window down.

"Why didn't you pick Balthazar up from class?" Michael barked once his window was fully rolled down. Gabriel's smile dropped and he scratched his head.

"I forgot, I was with Samsquatch, I lost track of time" Gabriel said, sticking his head in the window Gabriel waved back at Balthazar,

"Sorry balt, I got distracted, forgive me?" 

"It's okay, Cas got me" Balthazar said.

Michael was less forgiving as he continued glaring at Gabriel, who's face was inches from his own. 

"Don't forget him again" Michael said. Gabriel nodded seriously before a large grin split his face,

"Can I go over to Sams house today?" Gabriel asked pointing at a tall boy behind him who waved awkwardly as they all turned to look at him. 

"Who is Sam?" Michael asked squinting at the boy.

"our new neighbour" Gabriel said excitedly, bouncing up and down as he clasped his hands in a begging motion.

"Fine, I'll pick you up at six, I want to meet them anyways"

With a loud squeal Gabriel shoved his backpack through the open window onto Michaels lap 

"thankyouthankyou!, you're the best Mikey!" Gabriel yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards Sam.

"Can we have a snack" Esther asked from her booster seat. 

"Sure sweetie, what do you want?" Michael asked smiling back at the younger three kids 

"Ketchup!" Gadreel yelled. 

"with carrots!" Ezekiel added. Michael dropped his head against the stearing wheel. 

"You're both disgusting" Michael said as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"I wanted brownies" Esther said quietly, Michael opened his mouth to respond when She spoke again 

"With cheese" 

Castiel cackled as Michael visibly withheld a gag and drove them home.

* * *

 

after a snack of peanut-butter and cellary, Castiel trudged up to his room.

Throwing his backpack on the floor, he shed his trench coat and flopped on his bed, feeling his phone start buzzing Castiel dug it out of his pocket and sighed seeing Charlies messages spam him.

**Castiel Novak, what the hell was that at lunch!?**

**4:05**

**i am not leaving this be**

**4:05**

**you where totally rude to the new guy, no excuses**

**4:05**

**Castiel spill :| 4:06**

typing a quick apology about how he was busy, Castiel dropped his phone on the bed and threw an arm over his face. He groaned loudly as the Star Wars theme specifically Charlie's ring tone blasted from his phone. Letting it ring out he crossed his fingers, hoping she wouldn't call again.

no such luck 

picking up his phone Castiel clicked answer. 

"What Charlie?" 

"What the hell was lunch about Castiel!?" Charlie shouted, wincing Castiel held the phone away from his face.

"I don't know, Charlie i just panicked and left" he said weakly.  Charlie Humphed dissaprovingly, 

"the poor boy looked crushed" Charlie said sounding pissed. 

"I'll apologies when I see him later today" Castiel mumbled as he started picking off lint from his blanket.

"You are seeing him again?" Charlie gasped "Today?, why?!" 

"Well, um," Castiel switched the phone to his other ear,

"He is maybe, my new  neighbour" Castiel moved the phone away from his face just in time as Charlie let loose a high pitched squeal. 

"I am so happy!! Castiel you can make a new friend" Castiel frowned. 

"I have friends" Charlie sighed 

"Castiel, you have me" Castiel opened his mouth to argue when she spoke again,

"I mean real friends, Castiel, friends who won't ditch you like all of those other bitches"

"language" Castiel chuckled.

"I understood that refrence" Charlie shot back.

"I understood THAT reference" Castiel said smiling widely, biting his lip he jumped off his bed and began pacing,

"He won't like me" 

Charlie gafaud loudly, before yelling that he was a magical unicorn of precious adorable dork.  

"Castiel, watch the kids I'll be right back!" Michael shouted from downstairs.

"Charlie, I have to go" Castiel said walking down stairs, peeking into the dining room for Michael Castiel walked through the house.

"okay bye, tell me how seeing Dean again goes!" Charlie yelled as Castiel hung up.

Walking by the doorway Castiel was suddenly knocked to the ground as the door cracked him across the head when someone slammed It open.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Cassy!!" Gabriel cried as he bent over Castiel who lay on the floor clutching his head.

"GABE CURSED!" Ezekiel screamed as he ran into the room and pointed at Gabriels face.

"Zeek, shut up" Gabriel snapped glaring at his younger brother,  

"I'm going to tell Michael" Ezekiel said sticking his tongue out at his brother.

Gabriel jumped over Castiels body and chased after a screeching Ezekiel. Castiel groaned and pulled himself slowly up from the ground.

"Um, Hi?" an unsure voice said. Castiel Held up a hand and groaned out "Wait" as he blinked spots from him vision. Still holding his head he squinted at the boy in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked tilting his head in confusion 

"I'm Sam, Sam Winchester I am a friend of Gabriel's" 

"Oh, yeah you" Castiel said waving him in the house. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his hazel eyes concerned "You look like you're going to pass out" 

"I'm fine just" Castiel walked into the living room and laid on the couch "Give me a minute" he muttered, curling in a ball.

"Sam!" Gabriel yelled, peeking into the living room,

"There you are! Sorry I was beating up-" Gabriel glanced at Castiels body on the couch,

"Oh shit, yeah I totally bashed you in the head with the door Cas, I'm sorry" kneeling by Castiel Gabriel peered at his brother. uncurling slightly from his ball, Castiel curled a finger towards himself signalling for Gabriel to come closer.

leaning in Gabriel tilted his ear towards Castiel.

"Go to hell" Castiel hissed 

"How rude! I was going to help you" Gabriel gasped offended. 

"Sam, come here!" Esther yelled as she ran into the room, dressed in a sparkling Tutu. grabbing Sams hand she dragged him out of the room. Gabriel moved to follow when someone knocked on the door.

 ** _Knock knock_**  

"Go answer the door Gabe" Castiel muttered as he curled back into a ball.

"Dammit, must I do everything in this house woman!" Gabriel yelled loudly as he threw open the door 

"Oh, hey Dean!" 

 _Shit_  


	5. I am injured and unamused

Dean sighed in relief when Sam announced he was going over to Gabriel's house.  a few moments after they left the house was silent once again, the door slamming loudly behind them.

The kid was nice, but he talked nonstop and _where the hell did he hide all that candy?_

Dean walked through the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, with a groan he noticed Gabriel's backpack on the counter. 

Grabbing the abandoned backpack, Dean set his apple back in the fruit bowl.

Walking into the living room he grabbed his old leather jacket from the back of the couch  and ducked out of the house. shrugging it on he walked towards the neighbours house.

_Gabriel lives here right?_

Knocking on the door Dean listened to the multitude of voices shouting inside, knocking twice more, but louder. Dean waited.

"Dammit, must I do everything in this house woman!" Gabriel's voice yelled loudly as he threw open the door, revealing a wide eyed Dean clutching Gabriela backpack awkwardly.

"Oh, hey Dean" Gabriel said cheerily a large grin on his face. He frowned when his eyes fell on his backpack in Dean's hands. rolling his eyes Gabriel grabbed his backpack and walked into the house.

"I knew I forgot something at your house" Gabriel muttered before throwing it in the other room. 

"GABRIEL UTHER NOVAK!" Someone  screeched in pain, wincing at the sound Gabriel waved Dean in the house before shutting the door quietly and walking past Dean into the living room.

Leaning his upper body over the back of the couch Gabriel smiled down at something on the couch.

"Sorry Cassy, I forgot you where there" 

"you're an ass" a boys voice hissed as the backpack was thrown violently onto the floor. Gabriel smiled cheekily and shrugged before jumping backwards and looking at Dean in surprise.

"Right Deano, Cas you have company" Gabriel sing songed, skipping out of the room.

Pulling at his jacket sleeves nervously, Dean stood awkwardly as the couch remained silent.

"Um, I was returning Gabriels backpack from my house" Dean tried. "I'll just, show myself out I guess" Dean muttered turning to leave 

"Wait" the boy said quietly.

Dean watched silently as a head of dark curls emerged from below the couches back. Groaning the boy pushed his upper body up even further revealing a dark T-shirt and shoulders. 

 _He looks like an inch worm moving like that_ , Dean thought holding back a smile. Dean took in the destroyed living room. books where stacked on the coffee table,  toys varying from ninja swords to ballerina Tutus where scattered around the room.

Three large couches lined the walls along various pieces of furniture. Dean chuckled at the large collection of Star Wars figurine standing inside a glass cabinet. Turning his eyes back to the boys dean felt his own eyes widen at the familiar blue eyes and frown.

"Castiel?" Dean asked, Castiel tilted his head and his brows furrowed in confused.

"Shit" Castiel muttered as he clutched his head and dropped back behind the couch.

"Um, are you okay?" Dean asked, walking to the couch he peered down at Castiel who was curled in a ball holding his head.

"Is now a bad time?" Dean chuckled, Castiel tilted his head up and glared at dean icily.

"I am injured, and unamused" Castiel statedz

"Sorry" dean muttered feeling his ears warm in embarrassment. 

"Who the hell are you!?" 

Spinning around Dean raised at eyebrow at the little boy standing in the middle of the room behind dean. _I didn't even hear him,_ Dean thought mildly surprised at the boys silent footsteps.

"watch your language Ezekiel!" Castiel shouted from the couch. Dean threw a small smile at him before turning back to Ezekiel, the small boys curly brown hair stuck out of under a cowboy hat. a bright red superman cape hung from his batman costume along with pink ballerina shoes on his feet.

"Zeek, you said you where getting a snack and coming back" a little voice accused as another boy stomped into the room. he was similarly dressed like his brother but his face was hidden behind a ninja mask and he was brandishing a wooden axe.

"Sorry Gad" Ezekiel said, not turning  his face to look at the smaller boy as he continued watching dean curiously. his head tilted as he observed dean standing by the couch.

"Where's Cassy?" Gad asked, pushing past Dean to look at the couch.

"What do you want Gadreel?" Castiel muttered as he pushed himself into a sitting position, he swayed dangerously close to toppling off the couch, dean frowned.  _Is he drunk?_

"We can't untie Sam" Gadreel answered sheepishly, tossing his toy axe on the ground as he plopped himself onto the couch. Dean stiffened. 

"Why is my brother tied up?" Dean snapped.

Castiels head shot up in shock. he stared at Dean his mouth open as he struggled for words. Dean winced inwardly at the look of panic on Castiels face.

opening his mouth to apologies for snapping, Dean was cut off as Gadreel burst into tears beside Castiel. 

"We didn't-" Gadreel hiccuped loudly and burried his head in Castiels side, "Didn't, mean too, I promise!" Gadreel blubbered. Castiel shushed him and gently pushed him away from his side and pulled the younger boy into his lap, tugging off the ninja mask he wiped the tears from Gadreels face and stared at him sternly,

"Where is Sam?" Castiel asked.

 _damn I forgot how deep his voice is,_ Dean thought. Castiel pushed himself up from the couch and picked up Gadreel, balancing him on his hip Castiel walked by Dean, grabbing Ezekiels hand as he walked Castiel turned his attention back to the still sniffling Gadreel.

"What is he tied up with?" 

"Esty's jump ropes" Ezekiel answered.

Nodding Castiel set Gadreel on the kitchen counter and began digging through the kitchen drawers. Dean watched him move around the kitchen. Standing awkwardly Against the wall Dean cleared his throat.

Gadreels eyes turned back to stare at him, his eyes filling with tears as he sniffed loudly, Dean felt awful as he took in the boys face, _God he is like six._

Gadreels round cheeks where dotted with freckles his curly hair was a few shades lighter then Gabriel's, but he had the same bright  blue eyes, though his where full of unshed tears as he watched Dean from across the room.

Hearing his brothers distress Castiel turned to look at Gadreel, scissor in hand. he followed Gadreels line of sight, when his eyes landed on Dean he frowned darkly before shaking his head and looking down at Ezekiel.

"Lead me to Sam now Ezekiel" Castiel ordered. Nodding silently Ezekiel ran from the room with Castiel following.

Dean moved awkwardly as Castiel brushed past him and left him standing in the kitchen, _I should have just stayed home,_ Dean thought bitterly.

"I can't get down" Gadreel said quietly as he stared at his feet, hanging several feet from the ground. Nodding Dean walked up infront of Gadreel and held up his hands letting Gadreel decide if he wanted Deans help, slowly lifting his eyes Gadreel bit his lip but lifted his arms signifying for Dean to pick him up, Picking up the smaller boy up Dean smiled softly, Gadreel avoided looking at Dean as he awkwardly clung to Dean's jacket to prevent himself from slipping. 

"Hey" Dean said softly, looking up at Dean Gadreel tilted his head,  _okay the head tilting has to run in the family._

"Did I scare you earlier?" Dean asked softly, Gadreel nodded but stayed silent, bending over Dean set the boy down on his feet before sitting back to balance on his heels, so they where eye level to each other.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just got scared hearing Sammy was tied up" Dean said honestly, Gadreel nodded and ducked his head.

"Do you forgive me?" Dean asked hopefully, Gadreel smiled shyly and nodded, dean smiled widely and stood up.

"Can you lead me to Sam?" 

"Yeah" Gadreel said cheerfully holding up his arms again, Dean rolled his eyes half heartedly and smiled as he picked up the little boy. after a few minutes of misdirection, they walked into the playroom where Castiel was talking sternly to Ezekiel and a little girl. On the other side of the room Sam was sitting on Gabriel, pinning him to the ground as he stared angrily at the pile of jump ropes in the middle of room. 

"Say you're sorry" Castiel said as he finished his speech. Shamefully the two kids nodded and smiled at Sam, 

"Sorry Sam" they said in unison, Sam smiled happily at them, ever the forgiver.

"It's okay guys, just next time we play bandits don't tie it so tightly" the kids nodded and smiled widely, Castiel snorted and smirked down at Gabriels small body pinned to the ground by Sams weight.

"Cassy help!" Gabriel yelled as he kicked his legs uselessly. Castiel laughed and shook his head,

"You should have helped your friend" Castiel chastised hiding a smile behind his hand. Gadreel chuckles in Dean's  arms and pointed at Gabriel,

"He tied it super duper tight!" Gabriel gasped and stared at his little brother in betrayal,

"LIES!" Gabriel yelled, outraged.  Gadreel shook his head feverently.

"Where is everybody? I am home!" Michael yelled from downstairs. Dean watched as all of the kids stilled, whirling around Castiel stared at his siblings, 

"No one tells Michael" all of the boys nodded in agreement. Castiels eyes darted around the room in panic. 

"Where is Esther!?" 

"Mikey, guess what!!" Esther's voice squealed from the hallway.

"No!" Gabriel gasped as they all scrambled to get out of the room


	6. Freaking tattle tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone so long and haven't updated. I got busy. but here is an update! Enjoy and comment you thoughts. Thank you for waiting patiently and liking this story Kudos are appreciated!

Castiel trailed behind as the younger boys ran after Esther, leaving Castiel and Dean in the playroom.

Walking downstairs quietly Castiel watched from behind as the boys took turns Peeking around the doorway into the living room. Shoving Gadreel backwards Gabriel peered around the doorway and watched as Esther ran towards Michael. 

"Let me see!" Gadreel hissed shoving at Gabriels back. Gabriel frowned and shoved him away as Esther began taking,

"We played bandits! and Sam got tied up because he robbed us!" Esther said excitedly pointing towards where the boys where hiding as Michael picked her up and set her on his hip. Gabriel jerked backwards as Michael peered at the direction Esther has pointed. 

"Sam?" Michael's voice laced in confusion.

"Yeah, Sammy" Esther said giggling  "Gabe tied him up with my jump ropes, and Cas had to cut him out" 

Slowly peeking his head around the corner again, Gabriel winced as he saw Michael frown darkly and set Esther down on the ground.

"GABRIEL!" Michael yelled. Making the younger boys jump. 

"Go out there!" Ezekiel hissed as Gabriel tried to escape back to the stairway to hide upstairs from his angry brother.

"No way, He'll kill me" Gabriel hissed as he dove for the stairs again. But Castiel caught him by the back of his shirt and shoved him roughly into the living room, Slowly the other boys trickled in after Gabriel. Castiel shrugged at Dean who was throwing him a questioning glance.

"Gabriel, you better explain now" Michael snapped as he crossed his arms. Gabriel grinned sheepishly and shuffled his feet awkwardly under his brothers glare. 

"Well Mikey, you see we where,  um" Gabriel looked back at Castiel who was leaning against the couch, watching in silent amusement as Gabriel struggled to come up with an excuse. Gabriel waved at him to come  forward and help. Castiel snorted and shook his head.

"Gabriel, why did you tie your friend up" Michael asked exasperated. 

"We where playing a game, he didn't mean anything" Sam offered as he moved to stand beside Gabriel. Smiling brightly he held out a hand for Michael to shake before continuing,

"I'm Sam" he said politely. Michael raised an eyebrow, but took Sam's hand and shook it before crossing his arms again to look at Gabriel sternly. 

"Don't do it again."

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically as Michael turned his gaze to the other boys. When his eyes landed on Dean he frowned.

"And who are you?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer when Gabriel cut him off.

"he's Cassy's friend" Castiel smiles weakly as Michael turned hopeful eyes towards him. 

"What's up, losers" Lucifer greeted as he walked in from the kitchen, a soda can in hand. Dodging around the group of boys he plopped himself on the couch.

"Lucifer, please don't call them losers" Michael said trying find the will not to strangle his twin. Lucifer snorted in response and took a sip of his soda as he looked at the boys, who where standing in an awkward silent circle. Finally noticing Sam and Dean, Lucifer frowned. 

"Who are you two?!" 

"Friends" Gabriel muttered as he grabbed Sams hand and dragged him forcefully out of the room, Ezekiel and gadreel trailing behind them quietly. 

"I have stuff to do" Castiel said as he quickly left room also. 

Dean stood alone in the room. shoving his hands in his pockets he ducked his head and began walking towards the door, silently cursing himself for coming to this crazy house. 

"Wait!" Michael said walking towards Dean, he smiled widely and held out a hand.

"Um, I'm Dean" Dean introducing himself as he shook michael's hand. 

"I'm Michael, Castiels oldest brother. You are Castiels friend ?" Michael asked cheerfully. Dean held up a hand as he tried to explain that they aren't friends, _C_ _astiel doesn't_ _even like me_ Dean thought bitterly. Shaking his head he spoke 

"Well actually, we are ju-" 

"Wait!" Lucifer yelped as he jumped up from the couch, his blue eyes wide in shock.

 "Cas has a friend?" He suddenly frowned and scratched his head "Since when?" 

Dean wanted to ask why it was so shocking that Castiel had friends, he couldn't help but feel offended for Castiel that his brother was so shocked he had a friend. 

"Yeah I'm castiels friend" Dean lied, hoping they would let him leave soon once they got the answer they where hoping for. 

"Good, He needs friends" Michael said approvingly as Lucifer stood up and slung an arm over his twins shoulders,

"Yeah, that last group seemed nice, Till those little punks fu-" he yelped loudly as Michael jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow and glowered at him darkly.

 "I'll be upstairs!" Dean rushed out as he ran upstairs to avoid the awkward conversation. Once upstairs he sighed in relief, Hearing Sams laugh Dean directed himself to Gabriel's room and walked inside,

"You need to help" Dean barked at Gabriel who was sitting on his bed surrounded by candy bar wrappers and Pokemon cards. Sam looked up at Dean, he brow wrinkled in a mix of concern and confusion,

"Why are you still here Dean?" Sam asked as Gabriel unwrapped another candy bar. 

"They think I am Castiels friend, and I said I was, so they would leave me the hell alone and I can't leave, they are down stairs!" Dean explained as he paced beside the bed.

"Wait, so you are not Cassys friend?" Gabriel asked around a lollipop. Sam rolled his eyes at his friend but smiled all the same. 

"No! He doesn't even like me, Last time I tried talking to him he ran away" Dean said as he sat beside Sam. Gabriel pulled his lollipop out of his mouth with a lewd pop as he stared at Dean seriously,

"Don't give up on him, he wants friends, he just is bad at making them" shoving his candy back into his mouth Gabriel turned back to his Pokemon cards without another word. Sam shrugged helplessly at Dean and turned to Gabriel. 

"Where's his room?" Dean grumbled.

"Third door down on the left!" Gabriel yelled after Dean as he walked out.

Dean found Castiels door eventally,

"Here's goes nothing" Dean murmured to himself as he knocked loudly on the door.

"Castiel it's Dean!" After a moment of silence something heavy crashed to the ground behind the closed door And a shrill scream split the air.

"Cas!!" Dean yelled, receiving no answer he slammed open the door and walked inside.

"Oh, God" Dean gasped out quietly at the sight infront of him 


End file.
